shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Move It Up
Move It Up is an 1-hour special. Plot The Green Family and The Rockwell Family decide to move to New York and buy a house next door to each other. The Ross Family and Kayla, Avery, Rebecca and their parents also decide to move in next door to them. Cast Recurring Cast *Lea Michele as Colette Rockwell *Bridgit Mendler as Jade Rockwell *Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell *Claire Engler as Amber Rockwell *Lauren Boles as Cara Rockwell *G. Hannelius as Talia Green *Ashley Boettcher as Suzy Green *Mia Talerico as Skyla Green *Laura Marano as Alexa Ross *Olivia Holt as Skyler Ross *Sierra McCormick as Avery Ross *Ryan Newman as Kayla Rose *Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter *Sierra McCormick as Katelyn Hampton Script Scene 1 The Green Family's house in Pittsburgh phone rings Talia answers her phone Talia: Hi Rachel! I miss you so much. I should've not go to Pittsburgh with the rest. Rachel: Hi. I have something to tell you. Talia: What? Rachel: I'm moving to New York with my family and the Ross's. Talia: Oh. Maybe we can move in and be next door neighbors because I'm moving too. Rachel: Oh, yay! Rachel hangs up Lisa: Colette, Jade, Rachel, Amber, Cara, get packed up because we're moving in a few days. Rachel: Ok mom. Lisa, Colette, Jade, Rachel, Amber, and Cara go upstairs to get packed up Cara goes into Rachel's room Cara: What should I pack? Rachel: Did you pack your clothes up? Cara: Yeah Rachel: You can go pack your games and books. Just pack up all your stuff in your room. Cara: Ok Cara goes back into her room Lisa: Are you guys done packing? Jade: No, not yet. Scene 2 Rachel's locker, John Hughes High School Kayla: What, you're moving! Rachel: You can ask your mom if you and your family can move to New York. Kayla: My mom will probably say no. Rachel: I know. But Kayla, please. Kayla: Fine, I'll try my best. Rachel: I will always miss you if you can't move to New York. Kayla: Me too. Kayla: (on the phone) Can we move? Mrs. Rose: Umm... Kayla: Please? Mrs. Rose: Why? I love it here in Chicago. Kayla: New York will be better. Mrs. Rose: Fine, I will call the others and tell them we're moving. When you get home from school, go get started packing up. Kayla: Ok. Thanks mom! Rachel: What did she say? Kayla: (excitedly) I'm moving! everybody looks over Alexis: You're moving?! Where to? Rachel: We're moving to New York. Jake (Alexis thought the same thing): Wait, you're moving to? Rachel: Yeah, we both are. Jake: Well I just want to say, I will always miss you. Rachel: Thanks Jake: It's too quiet in here, where's Katelyn? Rachel: She moved to Pittsburgh to join the Aldc along with Starla, Bianca, and Talia. Jake: What? Everyone's moving. Rachel: Do you want to talk to Starla? Jake: Sure. Pittsburgh, PA Starla's phone rings Rachel: Hey, Starla, Jake's here. Starla: Hey, Jake. Jake: Hey, why is everyone moving? Starla: Well, Bianca, Katelyn, Talia, Rachel W., Stefanie, Mikayla, Lindsay, Britney and I were asked to join the ALDC. Starla: Here they are now. Everyone: Hey guys. Jake and Rachel: Hi Katelyn: Come and visit us any time. Abby: Girls, time for the pyramid. Starla: Got to go. Everyone: Bye, Got to get to pyramid. Jake: What's pyramid? Rachel: It's a thing that they do every week, for example if they had a solo and it won they would be on the top of the pyramid, and if they messed up in the group dance they would be on the bottom, if they did an okay job they would be in the middle. Scene 3 New York at high school Rachel, Kayla, and Talia enter their new school Rachel: I'm going to find my locker. Talia and Kayla: Ok Rachel finds out that her locker is next to the bad girl, Rosie Hills's locker. Rachel: Oh hi. What's your name? Girl: My name's Rosie stupid. Rachel: I'm not stupid. If you hadn't noticed but I'm super popular, pretty, and smart. Rosie: I'm pretty, as in very, sure that no one's noticed because it isn't true. Rachel: feels hurt What did you just say?! Rosie: That no one likes you except for those other new girls that are losers. Talia finds out her locker is next to Alexis's locker Talia: Hi. I just moved here last week. Girl: Hi. If you want a tour I can give you one. Talia: Oh thanks. What's your name? Girl: My name's Alexis. Alexis: You're really pretty. Talia: Thanks Alexis: I saw your friend's locker is next to Rosie's. Talia: Who's Rosie? Alexis: A really mean girl who thinks she's way better than everyone else here, even though she isn't. You will probably here more about her some time. Talia: Oh Kayla finds out her locker in next Matt Jones's locker. Kayla: Hi Matt: Oh hi. Are you the new girl? Kayla: I'm one of them. Matt: Where did you come from? Kayla: I came here from Chicago with my friends, Rachel and Talia. Matt: Oh. Well I have to go now. Bye Kayla: Bye. Rachel runs over to Talia and Kayla Rachel: I wish we never moved to New York. Talia: Why? Rachel: Because I have a locker next to a mean girl. Kayla: Rachel don't let her tell you what to do Talia: Yeah. Rachel: Well ok. Rachel's phone rings Starla: Hey Rachel. I heard you just moved to New York. Rachel: Yeah I did. Listen, I'm having trouble with this really mean girl that has a locker right next to mine. Starla: First you should defend yourself. Second don't let her be the boss of you. Rachel: Ok Starla: Bye. I...um...have to get back to dance practice. (lied) Rachel: Bye Scene 5 Pittsburgh Starla: Guys, do you want to move to New York with the others. Bianca: Then we have to quit. Katelyn: We can. Why? Starla: Because I really want the others with us. Bianca: Well ok Katelyn: Let's tell Ms Abby. Starla: Then our moms Bianca: Yeah Bianca: Ms Abby? Abby: What is it Bianca? Bianca: We want yo move to New York to be with our friends. Abby: So you're quitting? Bianca: Yes Abby: Ok. Tell your moms. Katelyn: We know Katelyn mom we want to move to new york Melissa im sorry sweetie you made a commitment to aldc you have to honor it Katelyn ok Bianca im i want to move to new york too Sarah i have to agree with ms melissa Bianca ok sorry mom Bianca Ms Abby Abby Yes Katelyn weve changed our minds we want to stay here Abby ok Scene 6 New York Rachel receives her schedule Rosie: Hey, new girl, what are your classes. Rachel: Honors classes. Rosie: Great, I'm in Honors too, so I can do bad things to you, and no one can stop me. Rachel: Stop! Rosie: What did you say? Rachel: Stop! You can't keep bullying me. Rosie: Well, I can if I tell the principal on you. Rosie walks to the principal's office Principal: Come In. Rosie: (starts fake crying) Mr. Johnson, that new girl, Rachel Rockwell, she keeps on bullying me, please punish her. Mr. Johnson walks over to Rachel Mr. Johnson: Miss Rockwell, it is not your job to bully people around. Rachel: But, Mr. Johnson, Rosie keeps on bullying me. Mr. Johnson: Silence, your punishment is that I will take you out of all of your Honors classes for a month, when there is a school event, you will not be able to attend, and you have to clean the school floors for 2 months. Rachel: Ughhh!!! Scene 7 Rockwell House in New York Video Chat Request from PerfectDancer4259, SmartDancer739, and CaringDancer2799 Rachel accepts the video chat request Starla: Hey Rachel, what's wrong? Rachel: This mean girl, Rosie Hills keeps on bullying me. Starla: Rosie Hills? She's my friend, why would she be mean, she's nice when I'm around. Katelyn: Me too, she is so nice. Bianca: She is so mean She Even Hates Jeremy Jeremy Yeah Katelyn Really I Didnt Know Starla Whoa thats Wrong Rachel I agree Biancas lucky Shes Dating the hottest guy in school Jeremy really winks at Bianca* Bianca blushes* Starla: Rachel, what did Rosie do to you? Rachel: She made me get punished because she said I was bullying her even though I wasn't. Starla: What?! I thought she was nice. I can't believe she did that to you. Rachel: I know. Starla: I think I know why she is being so mean. Rachel: How Starla: Well, when Rosie and I were in Preschool we were very close friends, then we went to 2nd grade when I met Bianca we became best friends, then Bianca and I met Katelyn and we became "The Trio" and then in 5th grade Rosie had to move. Rachel: Really? I never knew that. Bianca: We'll bye. We have to get back to practice. Rachel: Bye Video chat ends